1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus with an image editing device and, more specifically, it relates to a copying apparatus with an image editing device in which composite copying of an original and frames, such as surrounding a designated region on the original by a frame, trimming the portions surrounded by the frame, or the like can be easily carried out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, editing devices employed in connection with copying machines have been proposed and provided.
Such an editing device has a panel which is called a tablet, prescribed key switches, and so on. The process of using the editing device is done in the following manner. An original is properly positioned on the tablet. By pressing an arbitrary point on the original, for example, the coordinate of the arbitrary point is inputted. By a prescribed key switch or the like, the sort of the editing mode is inputted. In the copying machine, the copying operation is carried out based on the inputted coordinate data and on the designated edition mode such as erasing and trimming.
A copying machine has been proposed which has means for composite copying such as re-feeding unit, in which a partially copied paper is once contained in the re-feeding unit and thereafter it is re-fed to the image forming portion. Consequently, a composite copy of two original images is formed on the same plane of the copy paper. Generally, the re-feeding unit is also used for double side copying.
In copying an original, sometimes a prescribed region of the original is surrounded by a frame. This is done for attracting attention to that region.
Such framing is made in the following manner, namely, a line segment corresponding to the frame portion is successively inputted on the said tablet plane by using the said editing device. The input may be the press-input using a light pen or the like provided with the editing device (marking mode). In this case, the copying machine to be connected must be the type which is capable of image forming without original copying (special image forming). The special image forming is carried out, for example, with the exposure lamp turned off. Preferably, the copying machine has double side copying means.
However, it is troublesome to press-input the line segment (straight line) corresponding to the frame portion successively on the tablet plane. The reason for this is that the tablet is developed assuming the coordinate (point) designation and therefore the tablet is not always suitable for writing continuous line segments. Generally, the region to be surrounded by the frame is rectangular. The designation of two coordinates is enough for specifying the rectangular region. Therefore, this line segment input is wasteful.
The framing without the original image has no meaning, therefore the frame has to be formed superimposed on the original image. Therefore, usually a composite image forming of the original and frame is necessary. However, the designation of the composite image forming requires troublesome task.
Meanwhile, there are some cases where the coordinate data or the portions of the same should be changed after the editing coordinate data has been inputted for the framing, erasing, trimming and the like.
The change of the coordinate data is possible before the end of the data input or before data transfer to the copying machine. The end of the data input is attained by inputting a registration key. Therefore, the change of the data can be performed by inputting a clear key before inputting the registration key. In that case, however, all edition data are cleared. Therefore, the data input should be carried out again from the very beginning.